Kenshi Uchiha
Kenshi Uchiha is one of the few survivors of the Uchiha Clan Downfall alongside Sasuke and Itachi ten years ago. He is also a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and Mard Geer's right-handed man, as well as being formerly in charge of gathering the members of the Unified Axis. Background Physical Appearance Kenshi is a fairly tall and well-defined young man with pale skin, onyx-colored eyes and jet-black cropped hair, with several strands framing his forehead and in between his eyes. He has a large scar on his right arm and a scar on the left side of his neck, which he gained following severe injuries during his painful childhood. He wears a pair of black wristbands for on both of his wrists. Kenshi's basically wears all-black outfit that consists of the following: black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that is worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a black strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side that holds his sword in place. Personality Kenshi is a cold, apathetic, serious, and aloof young man who believes all humans are beneath him and Tartaros, and doesn't waste his time with weaklings, despite himself being a human being; this happened because he lost his own vanity as a human after the Uchiha massacre that left him traumatized for five years, questioning his own vitality as a human. Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Kenshi is shown to have great mastery in multiple forms of ninjutsu: he can perform barrier ninjutsu, using the Uchiha Flame Formation to protect himself from numerous attacks; he can sense chakra, allowing him to predict attacks and locate others from great distances; he can absorb chakra to further enhance his own. *'Nature Transformation': Kenshi is very skilled in both Fire and Wood Release (a Kekkei Genkai that is used simultaneously from both Earth and Water nature transformations). **'Fire Release': Like all members of the Uchiha Clan, Kenshi has a natural affinity for Fire Release ninjutsu. A natural genius like Sasuke, he has quickly mastered his clan's signature technique at the age of 7. He can also coat his weapons in fire to increase their cutting power, or unleash a a massive inferno at a specific area. **'Wood Release Kekkei Genkai': After gaining the remains of Hashirama's DNA cells, he has learned the ability to utilize Wood Release. With it, he can form branches and roots to bind, crush, or skewer opponents; he can produce wooden-shaped dragons to bind gigantic targets and drain their energy. *'Kenjutsu Master': Aside from his great ninjutsu prowess, Kenshi has shown a masterful degree of swordsmanship and his skills in the art are of the highest caliber, even surpassing veteran swordsmen like Sasuke, Hitsugaya and Erza. Much like Sasuke's, Kenshi's skill is very versatile but also complex, using great speed, agility and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation while also using his other free hand to counterattack. He is skilled to even use his Fire Release to coat his sword in fire, increasing the damage of his slashes while inflicting a burning effect if hit. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Aside from his swordsmanship, Kenshi is very skilled in other weapons such as kunai, shuriken and fūma shuriken, showing amazing aim and timing to his attacks. Taijutsu Master: Kenshi is well-skilled in taijutsu. During his first close-quarters combat with Sasuke, he was able to effectively fight on par with the Uchiha with just one hand and his two legs while using his other hand for swordsmanship, making his attack skills too complex to read. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': Genius Intellect: Kenshi has shown on multiple ocassions to be a calculating and manipulative intellectual, and has even shown to read through someone's heart without even trying. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Immense Chakra Power: As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Kenshi has a very high amount of chakra. Dōjutsu Sharingan: As an Uchiha prodigy, he awakened his Sharingan at the age of 8 before the Uchiha Clan Downfall. His Sharingan has a three tomoe design and later a four tomoe after receving a new Sharingan following his first fight with Sasuke. With the Sharingan, he is able to utilize multiple enhanced visual abilities such as: immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. His mastery over the Sharingan is even stronger than Sasuke's and is on par with Obito's. He can also perform numerous genjutsu to cast illusions on his opponents to deceive and manipulate through to his whim. Mangekyō Sharingan: He awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his parents, though hasn't awakened it until the next four years. Its design was four pointed large lines at even size around the pupil, making it similar to a fan. For unknown reasons, Kenshi does not appear to suffer from the Mangekyō-induced blindness, nor any signs of exhaustion and physical straining despite his extensive use of its power for years throughout, even at long-term usage. *'Amaterasu': With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, which ignited whatever he looked at with black flames that would burn anything, including fire itself. He had the ability to extinguish Amaterasu, and to a surprise, extinguish the Blaze Release kekkei genkai produced by Sasuke through his Mangekyō Sharingan, and later his Eternal variant, but can't extinguish the black flames enhanced by the latter's Rinnegan. *'Susanoo': Having awakened both powers of the Mangekyō, Kenshi could use Susanoo. With its simplest manifestations he could produce extra arms or bones to improve his options in a fight. When in full use, Kenshi's Susanoo takes the form of a black and dark blue-colored menacing looking warrior with an "X"-shaped visor, scaled hands and wields the signature Susanno sword and shield for melee combat. He can not only produce Yasaka Magatama at various sizes, but can also combine his weapons with his Fire Release for more complexed yet coordinated attacks at numerous angles. His experience with the Susanoo allowed him to fully construct it into its Complete Body form, baring a similar resemblance to Madara's own Complete Body — Susanoo, with a tengu-shaped appearance, large wings, and indestructible outer armor. Its secondary pair of arms wield two sheathed katana that can bisect mountains, destroy buildings, and even break through Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan-enhanced Susanoo's shield without effort. It is even powerful enough to fight on par with Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Susanoo, as well as Itachi's, in both of their Complete Body forms. Rinnegan: After gaining Hashirama's cells through an eye transplant, Kenshi's left Sharingan evolved into the mighty Rinnegan. He is capable of switching back and forth between his Rinnegan and Sharingan variants. With the Rinnegan, Kenshi can use the Six Paths Technique in multiple ways, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra, the Animal Path to summon various creatures, and the Asura Path to create ballistic and mechanical weaponry such as flexible blades, segmented missiles, and even produce additional arms to catch Sasuke off-guard. With the Deva Path, he could perform Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale even in his Complete Body — Susanoo, as well as attract and repulse numerous objects to his will. Also, with the Outer Path, he could create chakra chains that could restrain his targets. In addition, he could create black receivers for various melee and supplementary purposes. Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Family *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Allies *Tartaros ** *Unified Axis Enemies/Rivals *Team Warriors Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Tartaros Members Category:Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Genius Intellects Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters Category:Deceased